Data install
Data Install is a feature in several Final Fantasy titles, mostly for the PSP. The purpose of the Data Install feature is to reduce the overall load times of the games by copying certain common data from the UMD or game disc to the PSP memory stick or console hard drive. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection The ''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection has a Data Install of 317 megabytes. During the installation a fleet of Baron airships is seen racing across the waters, their advance on the screen illustrating the data installation progress. The background music for the Data Install is "The Red Wings". ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII is so far the only non-PSP game in the franchise to have the feature, which it calls simply "Install". There are two options: Full Install, requiring 4837 MB on the console's hard drive, and Quick Install, requiring 3104 MB. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Final Fantasy Type-0 has four Data Install options, with two for each UMD. 554 or 865 megabytes can be installed for Disc 1, while 651 or 1,242 megabytes can be installed for Disc 2. The installation screen features a background of flames, and one by one, the twelve Class Zero members will appear on the screen, with a full group shot appearing at completion. Appearing in this order are Cater, Trey, Deuce, Jack, Queen, King, Sice, Nine, Seven, Cinque, Eight, and Ace. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy After Data Install is selected from the main menu, the player chooses how much data to install onto the Memory Stick: 245, 373, or 528 megabytes. After a choice is made, the data is saved to the Memory Stick over a period of time dependent on how much is being installed. When finished, load times are reduced, as the game loads more data from the Memory Stick rather than the UMD. The Data Install screen features a recreation of the opening screen of the Super Nintendo version of ''Final Fantasy V, with Bartz and Boco riding across the horizon and "Mambo de Chocobo" playing in the background. If L or R is pressed during Data Install, a moogle's "kupo" or a chocobo's "kweh" is heard, respectively. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, sizes that can be installed are 492, 574, or 814 megabytes. The Data Install screen features a recreation of the opening screen of the Super Nintendo version of Final Fantasy VI, with Biggs, Wedge, and Terra Branford traversing a snowy field in Magitek Armor, with the central melody of "Terra" playing in the background, followed by the "Victory Fanfare" when complete. If L or R is pressed during Data Install, a chocobo's "kweh" or a moogle's "kupo" is heard, respectively. If the player presses L, R, and ten times each in order, Kefka, Edgar, and Sabin fall and jump up the screen, and Cyan Garamonde runs away in Magitek Armor. Pressing makes Biggs, Wedge, and Terra hop. This can be done repeatedly. This might be done as the player may get bored during installation. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' also has the Data Install feature. The background features , , and walking from one side of the screen to the other as the data is loaded onto the memory stick. Gallery de:Dateninstallation es:Instalar datos Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Miscellaneous